Bénis soient les melons
by Big-crazy-mofo
Summary: Petit AkaFuri résultant de mon ennui lors des cours d'Svt et de littérature. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Venez quand même, malgré ma nullité en matière de résumé !


**Salut tout le monde ! je reviens avec un tout petit OS AkaFuri, un de mes Otps définitivement, écrit pour passer le temps en cours !**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Comment ais-je pu en arriver là ?

Moi, Furihata Kouki, élève de 16 ans banal, voire moyen, écris depuis son appartement tout aussi banal son testament. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Ou presque...

 _Flash-back_

 _Mes parents étaient absents depuis deux semaines pour leur travail. Cela ne me dérange plus depuis longtemps. La seule chose qui m'énerve est la lessive, j'ai encore ruiné un t-shirt ce matin. Etant un humain normal, trop à mon humble avis , j'ai des besoins et doit donc manger. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé un samedi à 14 heures à demander à une vieille dame complètement sourde comment on choisi les melons. Ma vie est atrocement triste. Mes pensées m'amenèrent sournoisement à penser à Akashi Perfection Seijuro. Lui il saurait choisir un melon. Il sait tout faire. bon je dois bien avouer que je ne pensais pas à lui que pour les melons, je pense à lui bien trop souvent pour mon bien. parce que oui, l'homme le plus banal du monde est amoureux de la Perfection sur Terre. je me suis longtemps interrogé sur ma nature masochiste suite à cette découverte. Oui parce que si la Génération des Miracles eux-mêmes craignent leur capitaine, imaginez ce qu'il en est de moi ! Quoiqu'il en soit j'étais donc en train de palper un melon sur les conseils totalement inutiles de la vieille dame quand tout d'un coup une voix froide et calme retentit derrière moi._

 _-Ce melon me semble bien trop mûr._

 _Je me retourna en sursautant et là tout se passa très vite. Je vis Akashi debout derrière moi. Pris d'une peur soudaine mes réflexes parlèrent et lança le melon à la tête de l' "importun". Oui. Je viens juste de balancer un melon à la figure d'Akashi. la drague selon Furihata Kouki._

 _-AAAAAAAH ! G-gomen ! Gomen Akashi-san ! Gomen !_

 _Je me mets à genoux en m'excusant. Akashi-san me regarda en se touchant le front et le nez. Aussitôt mon instinct réagit en me faisant me relever, je collais ma main à son front._

 _-Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Oh non ! Tu saignes du nez ! A-attends...je-j'ai des pansements ! Viens chez moi !_

 _Attendez..qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Dites moi que je l'ai juste pensé ! S'il vous plaît._

 _Vu sa tête, je l'ai bel et bien dit. C'est fou comme le fait que sa figure exprime enfin quelque chose et que ce soit grâce à moi, le rend encore plus beau qu'avant. Bon ses yeux sont juste un peu écarquillés et ses sourcils légèrement haussés mais ça l'embellit, rendant la beauté froide qu'est Akashi un peu...humain._

 _-D'accord._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Et voilà comment je me retrouve dans ma salle de bains, à chercher de quoi soigner le capitaine de Razukan. une fois armé pour ma mission, je sors de la pièce et mon cœur manque de s'arrêter de battre; Akashi Seijuro est assis dans mon canapé, observant les lieux, un cousin contre lui. Je m'en servirai comme d'un oreiller tant qu'il y aura son odeur. On dirai une collégienne en fleur, déjà que je ne suis pas viril...

-A-akashi-san ? J-j'ai les pansements.

Il se tourne vers moi alors que je m'assois à ses côtés. Trop près. On est beaucoup trop près l'un de l'autre. Allez, on y va ! Je tâte donc son nez pour évaluer les dégâts, son front aussi a une plaie. Il a la peau douce...Non ! Je dois le soigner pas fantasmer dessus ! On se calme et on respire.

Bon je pense que pour le front de la glace suffira et pour le nez un simple gel et c'est bon. Par contre s'il pouvait parler ça m'arrangerai. Ça me stresse de savoir qu'il me fixe en silence.

 _-C_ omment sais-tu soigner les gens ?

KYAH ! je ne m'y attendais pas à ça !

-Ah c'est ma grande sœur qui fait des études d'infirmière. Elle s'entraîne souvent sur moi.

-Tu te blesses si souvent que ça ?

-Même pas ! Peu importe que je sois blessé ou non.

-...

Bon, c'était une conversation plutôt plaisante.

-Dis moi Akashi-san, que fais-tu à Tokyo ?

Parce qu'il vit à Kyoto quand même, c'est pas à côté.

-...Pour...voir quelqu'un.

C-c'est moi ou c'est des petites rougeurs sur ses joues ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça à propos d'Akashi mais il est adorable ! J'adore voir le froid capitaine être embarrassé.

Mais ça implique qu'il soit amoureux de quelqu'un. Et ce n'est pas moi. Ca fait beaucoup trop mal. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est transpercé par des poignards.

-Oh. C'est qui ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

L'adorable Akashi est partit loin, le capitaine connu de tous est de retour. Sa voix est vraiment froide d'un coup. Bon et bien maintenant il va surement partir après s'être vengé pour l'agression au melon, et je ne le reverrai plus jamais, à patrt pour les matchs. je n'aurai plus l'occasion de lui parler aussi longtemps qu'aujourd'hui, même si on a pas beaucoup parlé. il ne me regardera plus jamais, juste moi. Tout ça me rend tellement triste.

Akashi a le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, l'air de réfléchir.

-Dis moi, pourrai-je rester ici ?

-Q-quoi ?

-Il pleut, je n'ai donc pas envie de sortir et risquer de tomber malade.

Comme si le grand capitaine de Razukan pouvait tomber malade. Mais le plus important est qu'il reste ! Et de son plein gré ! Et peut-être que je le convaincrai de rester dormir et...Faut que je me calme moi.

-B-bien sûr que tu pe-peux rester ! Mais tu ne devais pas aller voir quelqu'un ?

-...J'irai plus tard.

-Oh et...tu veux faire quelque chose ?

-Sais-tu jouer au shôgi ?

-...C'est quoi ?

Bon passer pour un génie, ça c'est fait. Il soupire, je crois qu'il est désespéré.

-Bien, alors qu'as-tu pour te divertir ?

-Street fighter V !

-Il me semble qu'il s'agit d'un jeu vidéo, n'est-ce pas ?

Noooooooon ? Il connaît pas quelque chose ?

-C'est sérieux ? Tu connais pas ? Je vais te montrer !

Il me regarde avec surprise. il prend la manette que je lui tends avec réticence. Après de rapides explications, o, lance le jeu. vu que j'y joue tout le temps, j'ai une chance de gagner !

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. En une seule minute il m'a écrasé. Il a vraiment jamais joué à ce jeu ? Ce gars est tellement parfait que ça m'énerve. Ça me donne l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais l'égaler.

-C'était divertissant, je l'avoue. Veux-tu faire une autre partie ?

-...Non.

-Serais-tu en train de bouder ?

-Non ! même pas vrai.

J'avais tourné le tête pour pas qu'il me voit gonfler les joues comme un enfant. Mais un ricanement me fait tourner la tête si vite que j'en ai mal à la nuque. Après l'avoir vu un peu surpris et légèrement rougissant, je vois à présent Akashi ricaner avec un fin sourire. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ce sourire j'en ai rêvé pendant tellement longtemps et il est encore bien plus beau que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer; Son rire n'est pas moqueur, il montre simplement son amusement. C'est doux comme son, tellement doux. Sans que je le veuille des rêves envahissent mon esprit, des images du roux me disant des mots d'amour avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'... STOP ! J-je ne dois pas penser à...ça. C'est trop gênant !

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

Il me regarde, toujours avec ce sourire si beau, et me caresse la main.

-Désolé.

Je...il...nous...KYAH ! Sa main, sa peau est toute douce ! Mais...pourquoi ? Oh et puis zut ! J'ai juste à profiter.

Soudain tout s'arrête. Mes yeux, que sans m'en rendre compte j'avais fermés, s'ouvrent sur le jeune homme en d$face de moi. il a les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges. Précipitamment il se lève et va s'enfermer derrière une porte, qui se révèle être ma chambre, me laissant seul sur mon canapé le visage brûlant. Sur ma main se ressent encore la chaleur de la sienne.

Pris dans mon hébétement, je ne relève même pas le comportement tout à fait inhabituel du riche et parfait capitaine. Je fixe la porte de ma chambre, toujours fermée, comme espérant en voir le roux sortir pour continuer sa caresse. D'un coup je suis habité par un courage qui m'était jusque là inconnu. Je me lève et me dirige vers ma chambre, ouvre la porte et ma nouvelle assurance fond comme neige au soleil en voyant Akashi assis sur mon lit, une expression surprise qui apparaît de plus en plus souvent sur son beau visage. Doucement je m'assois à ses côtés et, sans le regarder, attrape son poignet pour le poser sur ma main droite. Mon visage est brûlant et mon cœur va exploser. Après un temps d'hésitation, sa main caresse la une fois, la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau enflamment mes sens. Ma tête se tourne vers l'autre garçon et je sens mon visage rougir encore plus si c'est possible à la vue de ses pommettes rosies.

-Veux-tu sortir avec moi Kouki ?

-OUI ! Euh... oui, oui je veux bien.

Gêné par son rire, je me réfugie contre son torse, y plongeant mon nez pour profiter de sa délicieuse odeur. son rire se calme et ses mains me prodiguent de douces caresses, me détendant tendrement.

Bénis soient les melons !

* * *

 **Voilà, donc un petit Os mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Lâchez une petite review please !**


End file.
